


Snow Day

by VeeCWS



Series: Rocky Mountain One Shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeCWS/pseuds/VeeCWS
Summary: A winter blizzard blows into town leaving Beth and Daryl cooped up inside. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Rocky Mountain One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Снежный день](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855634) by [Evitolla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/pseuds/Evitolla)



> It’s cold and snowing up here so here’s some fluff to keep us warm.

[ ](https://ibb.co/6vdWBDX)

Daryl entered through the front door, shaking the snow from his shaggy hair, stomping the snow off his boots onto the welcome mat. “’S really starting to come down,” he said to Beth who was sitting on the couch sipping a mug of hot cocoa. She hummed in acknowledgment and rose from her seat.

Beth took his heavy winter coat and hung it in the hallway closet, giving Daryl a peck on the cheek in greeting. She made her way to the kitchen and called out to him, “Want a hot cocoa?”

“Got anything stronger?”

She smiled. “Hot toddy?” He grunted his approval and sat down on the couch. She asked about his day at work while doctoring up the drink.

“Idiots on the road acting like they ain’t never seen snow before. Spent most of the day clearing the haul roads for the trucks.” He accepted the drink from Beth’s hands gratefully, making room for her to sit on the couch. “But I can’t complain, I was in a warm cab which is better than being out in this shit all day.”

“Well, I haven’t really left the couch,” Beth laughed lightly. “After you left, I shoveled the sidewalk but you can see what a lost cause that was.”

Daryl quirked his lips at her. “Ya ain’t that good at it anyway, babe.” Beth blushed deeply at the nickname. “What?”

“No, nothing,” she smiled. “It’s just you’ve never called me that before.”

“Shit. Is that alright? Too soon?”

“No, I think it’s perfect.” She leaned over and brushed her lips against his gently, smiling all the way.

They sat together one the couch, picking up where Beth had left off of the Netflix show she was watching. Daryl wasn’t much into cupcake baking or really any baking shows but it made her happy so he was content to just be sharing the same space as her. The snow continued to fall outside, creating a white wonderland.

Beth got up to make dinner around 6:30, a simple meal of grilled cheese sandwiches and soup that she always enjoyed on cold days back home in Georgia. Daryl ate a hearty helping of her homemade chicken noodle soup and swore it was the best he’d ever eaten. She blushed again, “It was my mom’s recipe.”

They returned to the couch after eating, Beth grabbing several blankets from Daryl’s closet and settling them on top of themselves, and continued watching Cupcake Wars on tv. Beth offered to change to another show however Daryl by this time was too invested and anxious to see who the winner would be. Beth smiled and scooted in closer to him, wrapped in her nest of blankets.

There was a loud boom from outside and the power suddenly cut out, draping them in darkness. “Sounds like a transformer blew,” Daryl muttered.

“How long do you think the power will be out? All night?”

“Could be. At least you have all the blankets out.” Daryl stood up from the cocoon of covers Beth had set over him and headed towards the spare bedroom, using his phone as a flashlight down the hallway. He returned with a battery powered lamp that he uses when camping and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. “What now?”

“Got any cards? We could play poker.”

“What, are you some sort of card shark now, Greene?” Daryl nudged her jokingly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is Go Fish more your style then, Dixon? Ya scared to lose to a girl?”

“Ain’t scared of nothing,” he protested and dug around the side table for a deck of cards. “What are we playing? Texas Hold ‘em? Seven-card Stud? Strip?”

“Strip? We’re in the middle of a blizzard with no power!”

“Alright, alright, just asking…” Daryl grinned and shuffled the deck. “So, what are we playing for?”

“More than just bragging rights?”

“Obviously.”

Beth thought about it for moment. “How about… Loser has to babysit Merle next time we go out to the bar?”

Daryl grimaced. “That’s a fate worse than death, girl. Deal. What are we using for poker chips?” Beth ran to the kitchen and returned with a bag of Reese’s mini cups. “I didn’t know we had those?”

“I’ve been hiding them from you, duh. Now shut up and deal ‘em, Dixon.”

The pair played several hands of poker but it was inevitable that Daryl ended up winning the pot. Beth bemoaned the fact that she would have to handle Merle during their next visit to the bar while Daryl popped a Reese’s into his smirking mouth. “You ain’t got any game, Greene.”

“Well, we can’t all be scowl-y, stoic robots.”

Daryl quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t scowl.”

“Oh, please, you’re the KING of scowling! Remember the last time we were at Jake’s Tavern and that guy sat next to me?” she laughed at the memory and Daryl rolled his eyes.

“Got my point across, didn’t I?”

Beth grinned and pat Daryl’s cheek affectionately. “Yes, you are the most terrifying boyfriend in the state.” She yawned and stood from the couch. “Ready for bed?”

Daryl helped gather up the blankets from the living room and trudged towards the bedroom. Together they laid all 3 covers on top of the bed in a warm shell in case the power remained off all night. They used the camping lantern and dressed for bed. Beth crawled into bed followed shortly by Daryl.

“Thanks for letting me stay here,” Beth whispered.

Daryl grunted in response. “Ain’t nothing.” He put an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her in close to his chest. “You could always just stay here.”

Beth reddened. “Are you- are you asking me to move in?”

Daryl shrugged. “If ya want?” Beth rolled over to face him in the dark and kissed him deeply. “That a yes?”

She smiled against his neck. “Yes, Mr. Dixon, that’s a yes.”


End file.
